User talk:Secretam
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Cpatain Rex (Talk) 22:29, August 19, 2010 |} Hi! Hello, and welcome to brickipedia! There's not anything in particular that needs doing here, just improvement of article content. 22:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'll edit as much as I can, but I g2g right now. -Secretam Well I'm a Board of Reviewers Member, a Completeness Check Group member, and a long-time editor. Do you need help with the coding or just how to make it? 22:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I need help coding it. I just want it to say "SECRETAM" and "Talk" and "MLN Wiki" in red on a black background. -Secretam FANom Can you please vote here? 19:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) To vote, do # -Secretam in the support section, not below. 22:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Will do! -Secretam Did! -Secretam Do you need help with the coding or how to make it? 22:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Coding. -Secretam I just want it to say "Secretam" and "Talk" and "" and "MLN Wiki" with red on a black background. -Secretam Okay. Secretam Talk [ http://generallegogames.wikia.com] MLN Wiki 22:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) (All you need to do is replace the thing that says with a link to General LEGO Games wiki. 22:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! -Secretam Sig tsting.. --Secretam 00:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) YAY! it works! --Secretam 00:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I fixed something in your signature. Yes, thank you again! It was to long! Now its great! ----Secretam 02:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi Secretam! Recently you have been making categories. It is suggested you talk to Admins about making new Categories. I also suggest you should read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines to familiarize yourself with the category guidelines (don't worry, this happened to me once too). --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 21:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry! I'm not sure what's wrong with making catergories. How am I supposed to earn the Trail Guide badge? ----Secretam 19:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) It's that you should put categories that belong onto pages, not make entirely new ones. Read Brickipedia:Manual of Style for a bit of info on that. 19:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I see. Thank you for explaining! I'll watch myself afterwards. ----Secretam 21:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Brickipedia's Policies Thats no problem at all, might be worth your while reading this page below and read through the Brickipedia's Policies pages from the menu on the top right side. Cheers Gladiatoring 01:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Manual_of_Style I'll read it. ----Secretam 01:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Munch Ya, I edit here every once in a while.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Still, nice to see you here! ----Secretam 17:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice MOC I see the MOC ('M'y 'O'wn 'C'reation) you added to the BIONICLE page. I had to remove it. Please don't post MOCs on pages except your own. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 22:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I was kinda worried you'd remove it. But the bright side is, I added it to my user page. ----Secretam 22:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Could you make an MOCpages account and join http://mocpages.com/group.php/12140 group? (MOCPages is for posting LEGO creations). 13:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't join MOCpages because I can only have so many accounts at one time. I have limited computer time. -- 17:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I used to too. Well if you ever get a chance, it's a great way to display your creations. 19:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I used to put my creations on my MLN page. -- 20:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) re: Lego Games Wiki I thought I'd tell you on your talkpage for this one. The GLGW looks pretty good. I looked at the wiki a couple of days ago, and also found it really good. I've always been thinking of making a Lego games wiki. Now I can come to that one and edit. --User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 13:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey, can you read these Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, can you not make articles for Star Wars planets, please ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, but things like Space dont need to go on Space Police III sets ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd put all Key Chains in Key Chains, and then put the Key Chain category in Accessories. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 22:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank a lot! -- 22:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ;) They there Secretam! How are you doing. I just joined this wiki. 14:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I"m doing great! Thanks for joining my wiki! -- ;) 17:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Heya Sec. You don't need to add themed to every article. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ACKKKCKCKCSJ! *sigh*... -- ;) 21:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Your wiki is awesome! We just need to add more to it! 22:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Anyone Else Here Do you know if any of our other Lego.com friends are here? Like Rocko, or Dude? D|Ŗ€ĊŦ0Я Articles Can you please stop adding "The" to the starts of articles? 02:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK. -- ;) 02:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You said... Hi, remember me, SKP4472 from the LEGO Message Boards with my sig being... SKP4472 Bringing You The Best Since 7th February 2009 Just wanting to let you know that I'm here to help if you have any questions. P.S. No, I don't have a sig here at Brickipedia sadly... SKP4472 15:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC)